In some instances, polyolefin film formulations used in industrial stretch hood packaging applications provide a compromise between elastic recovery during packaging and load stability during storage and transportation.
In some instances, industrial stretch hood packaging film structures are based on ethylene vinyl acetate copolymers (LDPE-EVA) rich film formulations, that is, formulations having more than 50 weight percent (wt %) is LDPE-EVA. In some instances, film design involves a 3-layer co-extruded structure based on an EVA core layer and skin layers based on metallocene-catalyzed linear low density polyethylene (mLLDPE) rich blends. In some instances, the EVA-core layer is made from or contains an EVA with a content of units derived from vinyl acetate (VA) of 7.5 to 18 wt %.